grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Newcastle
A middle-aged former headmistress of a very posh private school in Rose Park Heights. Early Life Born in Rose Park Heights, Charlotte was eloquent, bright and was taught at Oxford coming with a doctorate in English before returning back to Rose Park Heights. She became the head mistress of the very posh and private school in Rose Park Heights, St Annerlys, which she did for many years. However when a scandal hit the school, Charlotte was the one that was ended up being blamed even though she had nothing to do with it and as a result she was fired from there. Not knowing what else to do she decided to move wanting to be involved in teaching still but in a different geographical area. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 She moves to Grasmere Valley after being involved in a scandal. She is very nice and likes to her best to help the kids which she is now a one to one advisers but she is now not allowed to be a teacher much to her disappointment. Volume 19 Charlotte is waiting to complain about the University with it's lack standards and morality with the events that had happened there involving Darrick Nunn being able to break in and Marx Gabo and Bennie Bush causing for Club Flamingo needing to be fumigated. Janie Bishop sees Charlotte there sitting on a bench waiting and she doesn't want to associate with Charlotte initially due to the scandal she had been connected to back in Rose Park Heights. Things change however when Janie trying to go after her crush Ben Knight whom she moved to the town for had ignored her as he was happily married to Alice Knight and the couple are seen having PDA. Then Janie after her being ignored sits on the same bench and begins to talk to her. Janie reveals that she moved to Grasmere Valley to follow, Ben something Charlotte find funny that she felt shame after her blind peeping tom case was ruled against her. Isaac Ipswitch is the one who talks to Charlotte Newcastle but is very dismissive of her concern, is rather rude to her as he talks down to her and mentions the time Mary Bishop put a curfew on the University and someone nearly died as they fell down the window trying to sneak out. Isaac doesn't want anyone to put boundaries on the students morally and he soon leaves but not before he ends up greeting his new girlfriend Eva Palmero and disregarded his old girlfriend Abigail Zane. Abigail joins the three and mentions how she gave Isaac everything but he ultimately rejected her for someone more exotic. Abigail also reveals that Isaac was the one who suggested to Josh Harrow to climb out of the window and that Josh nearly died by falling out of the window which Charlotte and Janie are shocked. Charlotte with all three dealing with some form of rejection suggest they should go to La Vista restaurant to work it out and they go to begin to discuss this. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 8 When Kevin Davis arranges at La Vista Restaurant from Christmas Eve to Christmas Day for anyone who wants company, Charlotte, Janie and Abigail are among those who go there as they continue to heal over their issues. When Milo Goodwin and Zoe Swanfield begin to have a shouting match once Zoe's husband was revealed to be Peter Swanfield the lawyer against Milo, Abigail stands up wanting everyone to listen and says how everyone is trying to get over certain things and mentions her, Charlotte and Janie's issues that they were trying to heal over. In the end Kevin gives a Christmas message and the true meaning of Christmas is presented.